The Age of Alchemy
by Tsiriu
Summary: The rating may change as the story goes on. It is about four teens who narrowly escape the death of their own planet due to Alchemy being bound, and they come through a portal to Weyard, where the battle for the world has just begun. R&R plz.
1. The Portal

Disclaimer: Nintendo and Camelot Software Planning own all the characters Isaac, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Ivan, Mia, Piers, Alex, and Dora. They also own all storyline events before the start of this story, with the exception of the emergence of my four main characters, Detherion, Ledria, Carthrandour, and Yonka. I own those characters mentioned in the previous sentence as well as some more to come.

Author: I'm gonna try something new with this story, R&R and tell me what you think, and any requests. I would appreciate your help.

"Come one Yonka, if we don't hurry, we will be killed! Come on!"

"I can't, I'm too exhausted, I have no more energy left to run. Go on Carthrandour, get out of here."

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you here to die! Either we both live or we both die! Detherion and Ledria already made it out and they can't hold the opening open forever! Hold still Yonka, you will live, even if I have to die!" the two teenagers argued. Yonka knew she couldn't move anyway, so it was pretty easy for her to stay still. She felt hands under her knees and back, and was lifted into the air, carried along by her Love, Carthrandour.

"You can't make it while carrying me Carthrandour, leave me behind and save yourself. I don't care, life has little more to offer me now." Yonka said, pleading with him to put her down.

"I already told you, if you die, then I'm coming to. I don't want you to die. There is a whole new world through that portal Yonka, and I am willing to die to get you into it!" Carthrandour said as he ran across the plain. His home was gone, as well as Yonka's. All that they once knew, family, friends, rivals, enemies, all of it was gone. All because of the seal on Alchemy made on that world. He could feel the warmth of Psynergy bursting forth from the gate, trying to save the dying planet. He could feel it wrapping itself around Yonka, desperately trying to save her from the cold void right behind his feet. He could feel the energy seeping into his own body, giving it strength and speed.

"Come on, we can't hold it much longer!" Detherion yelled through his clenched teeth. He was sweating more then the flow of a river. He looked over at his Love, Ledria. She had her eyes closed, but she looked as if she was about to pass out. "It's okay Ledria, I'm here for you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Detherion said soothingly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I can't hold it anymore Detherion, I can barely stand up. I'm sorry, I've failed them." She said, her voice nearly a whisper as she dropped to her knees. "I, I can't do it anymore, I need rest, I can't even stand, I can barely move at all. I'm sorry…" she said as she went unconscious, her body trying to regain all the lost energy she used trying to hold the gate open.

"It's alright my Love, you've held it open just long enough for Carthrandour to get close enough to help. You saved their lives, and mine. Ahhh, I too, can barely stand." Detherion sighed, getting down on his knees.

"Hang on Yonka, just a little bit farther! I'm gonna try something, hold on!" Carthrandour said, still sprinting as fast as he could to escape the world's death. He knew that Yonka needed help badly, he knew that it was up to him to save her, he was the only one who could save any of them. This gave him more speed, his emotions, desperation, Love, all giving him the energy and strength to keep going, faster and faster.

"What, I'm feeling, better. Psynergy? From, from Carthrandour?" Yonka said in a quiet, weak voice. She looked up and saw the determination on Carthrandour's face, and knew, at once, that he was indeed the source of the energy. She could feel warmth emanating outwards from his heart, wrapping around her, enveloping her in a shield of healing energy, Light, the sixth element. She could also see another thing, his lower torso was glowing black, the fifth element, Darkness. She knew not what was happening, only that she saw his face look down at hers, a soft smile spreading across his face. Yonka's eyes closed, and she passed out.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to Weyard. I won't let you die." Carthrandour said, leaping through the gate, landing on his back, trying to take the majority of the shock for Yonka. The portal closed violently as the last of the Earth fell into the core. The final scene through the portal was the core imploding upon itself, literally screaming in pain.

"Wow, we made it Yonka, we're in Weyard, and we're alive. Everything will be fine from here on in, I promise. Yonka…" Carthrandour said as he passed out.


	2. New Vale

Disclaimer: Nintendo and Camelot Software Planning own all the characters Isaac, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Ivan, Mia, Piers, Alex, and Dora. They also own all storyline events before the start of this story, with the exception of the emergence of my four main characters, Detherion, Ledria, Carthrandour, and Yonka. I own those characters mentioned in the previous sentence as well as some more to come. I used the Metallica song Trapped Under Ice in this chapter, so credit will obviously go to them.

Author: I would like any requests for what to come in this story, but since my computer won't let me get email, you're gonna hafta put it in a review for now.

Yonka awoke in a twin sized, soft, white bed. She could see Ledria and Detherion standing over her, awaiting her awakening.

"Where's Carthrandour? Ow." She said, rubbing her throat.

"It may hurt a bit to talk for a while. The destructive energies of Earth's death got at your throat and caused a little damage. Nothing your body won't fix on its own." Detherion said, mixing up a drink for her.

"What about Carthrandour, is he okay?" Yonka replied in a weak, raspy voice. Ledria recognized her tone, she knew that Yonka was greatly worried.

"Yonka, he hasn't woke up yet. He is alive, but it's like he's fighting to stay like that. He is alive, but only by a hair. The elders here think he will live, but he will spend a long time here. Unless his spirit is stronger then it appears, he will be in that bed for weeks, maybe even months. I'm sorry." Ledria said gently, putting a supportive hand on Yonka's shoulder. She could see the tears forming around her eyes.

"It's all my fault! He saved me, and look what happened!" she wailed, bursting into tears.

"I was glad too." a very weak, soft voice came gliding over.

"CARTHRANDOUR! You're awake! Oh, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I would have done if you had, had died!" Yonka exclaimed happily, her head snapping towards the source of the voice. "OW!" she yelled, clutching her neck again.

"I'm glad you made it out okay, This is New Vale. Look straight ahead Yonka, and search deep within your heart. I won't be able to talk for a while, sorry." Carthrandour said, his voice fading. He closed his eyes, and searched his heart.

_What is this place?_ Yonka asked, her voice echoing through the dark expanse.

_This, is my heart, my soul. We are all filled with the elements, as you know. Each one of us has a similar composition. Each person is unique because of the differences in the amounts of certain elements in their bodies. We both have more Luna and Sol then anyone else. Detherion has more Mars then anyone, and Ledria has more Mercury then anyone we know. There has been those who had a perfect balance and were still adepts, but none exist anymore but the Wise One. We are Luna Adepts, and I believe a Sol Adept tended to our wounds. We should thank him or her first chance we get._ Carthrandour spoke, his voice echoing as well.

_So, this is what my heart would look like?_ Yonka asked, looking around at her surroundings. She noticed that it was not as dark as she thought. It was only like her journeys out of town with Carthrandour, when they went to the lake. As she thought about it, the memory filled the place, making it so it was happening with the two Lovers as the observers.


	3. The Flashback

Disclaimer: Nintendo and Camelot Software Planning own all the characters Isaac, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Ivan, Mia, Piers, Alex, and Dora. They also own all storyline events before the start of this story, with the exception of the emergence of my four main characters, Detherion, Ledria, Carthrandour, and Yonka. I own those characters mentioned in the previous sentence as well as some more to come. I used the Metallica song Trapped Under Ice in this chapter, so credit will obviously go to them.

Author: I get the feeling this is gonna get long so plz bear with me. As with all my stories, I would like to know what you think.

_Flashback!_

"Carthrandour, could you take out the trash?" his mom called from the kitchen.

"Alright mom! I'll bring it right to the dump so we won't have to smell it." He answered, grabbing his skateboard. When he got out the door, he dropped the trash bag onto his skateboard and tied a rope from it to his bike. He had already sent his pet raven to Yonka's house with a message to meet him at the dump so they could go out.

It took but 10 minutes to get to the dump and ditch the bag. He climbed up their favorite tree and awaited the arrival of his Love, Yonka. He pulled out the book he stole on Psynergy, Alchemy: the Advanced Topics.

A couple pages later, Yonka arrived, climbing up the tree in complete silence. The only reason Carthrandour know she was there was because he felt the vibrations through the tree.

"Hello my Love." He said suddenly, looking down at Yonka's face. Startled, she fell off of the branch with a shout. Carthrandour used Psynergy to slow time down and rushed down the branches, hopping on occasions, sometime falling six or seven feet at a time. He reached the ground a second before she would have, and caught her, holding her like you would a damsel in distress.

"Are you alright Yonka?" he said, putting her on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you. I would have died there. How did you get down so fast?" she queried curiously.

"I learned how Psynergy can affect even the flow of time, and I learned how to do it in this book I stole about a month ago. It's a very difficult read and I find myself flipping to the glossary quite often." He replied, putting the book back in his bag. He got on his bike and waved for her to follow. "Before we go, let me fix your brakes, we'll be needing them for this ride!" he said, getting back off.

"If you think you can. The cable is out of the handbrake, and I have no clue how it works and I don't have the money to bring it to a pro." She said.

"You should have just brought it to me, I'm done already." Carthrandour said, looking up. He then showed her how to fix it, should it ever happen again. They got back on their bikes, and Carthrandour turned his radio on with a small bolt of electricity to the power source. There was a heavy and angry song playing at the time, one they both knew well.

I don't know how to live through this hell

Woken up, I'm still locked in this shell

Frozen soul, frozen down to the core

Break the ice, I can't take anymore!

Freezing

Can't move at all

Screaming

Can't hear my call

I'm dying to live

Cry out

I'm trapped under ice!

It took several minutes for them to get to the trail's mouth. "Hold on, I need a drink. After all, it is 15 miles from my place to here. Want a sip?" Yonka said, panting heavily. She took her water bottle out from its place on her bike's frame.

"Maybe, watchya got?" he replied softly.

"Just plain water. It's the best thing for riding cuz it cools you down really quickly. Want some?" Yonka said, brining the bottle's tip up to her mouth.

"No thanks, I have sodas at the spot I'm bringing you to. Come on, it's only five minutes away now. You should save that for the ride back because it's all uphill. You might want to keep your brakes on unless you feel like fishing your bike out from the bottom of a large lake!" he said, laughing.

"Go on, I'm done." Came Yonka's reply. They rode down a trail with many jumps, although it was mostly downhill. Carthrandour's estimated time was quite accurate, they arrived in a little less then five minutes.

"Stop Yonka, this is where we lock up our bikes," Carthrandour bellowed. "as you can see, there's no way we can get the bikes down here."

"Alright, but we're gonna hafta use your lock, I forgot mine at school, remember?" she said, dismounting her bike. She took Carthrandour's outstretched hand as he led her down a series of steps made from tree roots that grew out of the ground.

After a minute or so, they reached the bottom, the sandy shore of the lake. "Here we are Yonka, do you like it?" Carthrandour said as he plopped down on the cool sand. Yonka sat down next to him.

"Oh yes, it's beautiful. And we arrived right at sunrise too! You planned this, didn't you?" she said, gazing out over the sparkling waters.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I just wanted to show you this place, or maybe I had a better reason, maybe, maybe not." He teased, looking at her seriously. They both cracked up.

"Are you trying to tease me Carthrandour? I hope not! I'd have to call you mean if you were!" she said, teasing him back. They looked at each other again, then began their laughter yet again.

"The sky is about to light up, look." Carthrandour said, his gaze going across the water, towards Sol. Yonka's gaze joined his, and the two sat there, watching the sunset. They were mesmerized by the sight, and didn't look away for several minutes.

"Carthrandour, I, I wanted to tell you something, but I, I just, never got up the nerve to tell you. I, I Love you Carthrandour." Yonka said nervously, putting her hand gently on Carthrandour's.

"Yonka, I, I Love you too. With all my heart." He replied in a soft, nervous voice. She sat closer to him, making him become even more nervous. She put her hand on his lap, her eyes sparkling like the sky behind the Lovers. Carthrandour's chest filled up with a soft, soothing warmth like he'd never felt before in his life. "Yonka?" he said quietly, confused. He looked into her eyes, and was drawn in by them, his arms creeping behind her back, meeting at her spine. Yonka's arms wrapped around him, touching at his spine as well, sending warm shivers throughout his body.

"Carthrandour…" Yonka whispered softly. She gazed into his eyes, finding the real him battling demons so quickly that she could have swore a million fell in that second. She emerged, finding that her gaze had been met, and that her head was slowly closing in on his.

She knew what was happening, of course. Carthrandour however, was surprised, and a little scared, when he realized what was happening. He couldn't stop however, her gaze was so warm and inviting…

Their eyes closed, and their lips met in a soft embrace, brushing together so gently, it was as if it were a small breeze of liquid warmth. The couple withdrew, smiling softly. Carthrandour was the first to react, looking away quickly, blushing a bright red. He had never experienced anything like it before, and he didn't want those few seconds to end, ever. He looked up at her, and saw that she was blushing more then he was! He put his hand gently on hers, feeling the warmth emanating from her lithe yet muscular body. She leaned on him, resting her head on his as they watched the remainder of the sunset together.

They got up slowly as the moon rose into the sky. "Come on, our parents are probably worried as all Hell. We'd better get home now." Carthrandour said as he led Yonka to their bikes. The ride home was a great deal harder then the ride there, it was all uphill.


	4. Weyard

Author: I appreciate the feedback you've been giving for my stories, I have been trying to improve for a while now. I will be working on my Mechwarrior story some more so it might take a while to get another update for this story.

Yonka came out of her flashback to see Carthrandour standing over her, using one of his swords as a cane. "Good morning Yonka. I trust you had an enjoyable dream by the smile on your face?" he said, smiling.

"Yes, a very good dream. Ahh, I can talk without pain again. It was very annoying, not being able to talk. Come on, I would greatly enjoy it if you helped me outside, my legs are still a bit weak to carry myself on my own. I will only need about another day however." She replied happily, the memory of her dream still fresh in her mind.

"Come on guys! The sun's gonna rise!" came Ledria's voice from just beyond the door.

"We'll be there as soon as we can Ledria. Come on Yonka, I'll give you a hand." Carthrandour said as he gave Yonka his hand and gently pulled her to her feet. He slung her arm around his shoulder and helped her along towards the entrance.

"Wow, it's beautiful, isn't it Carthrandour?" Yonka said as she poked her head out the door.

"Yeah, it sure is Yonka, it sure is." He replied, sitting her down next to him. They al watched the sunrise from different parts of the field. Detherion and Ledria sat at the opposite end, Ledria using Detherion's lap as a pillow.

Carthrandour and Yonka however, were closer to the hut that they were kept in for the nights they were unconscious. Yonka was propped up on Carthrandour, comfortably leaning on his shoulder, letting the warmth fill her body and heart. Carthrandour looked down at her, and saw so much happiness and comfort in her face that it made him smile, almost chuckle. He looked up at the sky, to watch the Golden Sun rise. He could see a small mountain in front of the Sun.

"That's Mount Aleph, the former holding place of the Elemental Stars. Alchemy, it seems, has been released. Will the world benefit, or die, from this, even I don't know. You have entered New Vale, the town to replace the one that is going to be destroyed soon. It is inevitable so don't try to stop it. The mountain will sink beneath the ground and the person on top, Alex, will, hopefully, go down with it. He now holds far too much power for us to control. I am, or was, King Hydros of Lemuria. Welcome to Weyard. I see you have had a tough time, yet you recovered so quickly! Perhaps you are Adepts?" the aged man said, startling everyone but Carthrandour and Yonka.

"Here, I'll help you up. I am Carthrandour, and thank you for your hospitality. We will only stay another day, if you will allow it of course, then I'm afraid we must really get going. We wish to find a place for ourselves in this new world, well, new to us." Carthrandour said as he gently helped Yonka to her feet.

"And I am Yonka, again, thanks for the help, we probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I agree with Carthrandour, we have already stayed too long. I cannot walk yet however, another day should suffice. Perhaps there is something we can help with tomorrow when the refugees from the old Vale arrive? I can see that there will be quite a bit of building, Carthrandour and Detherion can help with that. I can cook, hunt, and fight pretty well, and Ledria is skilled in healing Psynergy and she can also provide water and help with the planting. We would like to earn our keep." Yonka said as she walked over to Hydros, with Carthrandour's help, and shook his hand.

"I am Detherion, and I would like to stay here a bit, help out, learn some about this new place. And yes, I can build a bit." Detherion said, jogging over.

"Hi! I'm Ledria. It's nice to meet you King Hydros" she said as she walked over.

"Just Hydros, please. I'm not king anymore. Conservato and his foolish Senate kicked me out of office for helping those kids light the Lighthouse beacons. I heard that they had to fight a three-headed dragon. I wo-" he was cut of as the ground began to quake violently.

"What is happening?" Carthrandour asked calmly.

"Mount Aleph is sinking, taking Alex down with it. Thank the Wise One!" Hydros responded.

"Wise One? Is that some sort of god or something?" Ledria said, her face showing her confusion.

"No, he is not a religious god, but in terms of power, yes, he is. He was the guarding of Mount Aleph, but now, he is the guardian of all Weyard. He tried to stop Isaac, Felix, Jenna, Garet, Ivan, Sheba, Mia, and Piers from lighting the four lighthouses, thinking that Weyard would live longer. He was proved wrong as you can obviously see. Is there anything else you wish to know?" Hydros asked, quelling Ledria's curiosity.

"Only one thing, when are the refugees gonna get here? I'm sure at lest one of the people you said will be there, the ones who lit the Lighthouses. I would like to meet them." Carthrandour said calmly, not knowing of the threat that lurked behind them.

There came a screech so horrible it was obviously not human, or friendly. "What was that?" Ledria screamed in panic.

"Everyone! Draw your weapons and ready at least three offensive Psynergies! We got company!" Carthrandour yelled as he pulled his twin scimitars out of their homes. "Form a defensive ring around Hydros! We don't him to die and have the people coming think we did it!" he added, standing in front of the former Lemurian king.

The other three drew their weapons, a two-handed sword, a mace, and a chackram. They gasped at the sheer size of the beast. It was easily thrice the size of the tallest person there! They all released their Psynergies at once, Dragonfire, Glacial Spike, Dark Star, and Acheron's Call. The energies pounded into the behemoth, doing nothing but angering it. "Damn! Use your Djinn!" Detherion called, calling upon his Mars Djinni, Phoenix. He leapt out, his sword leading the way, barely touching the ground. His sword was glowing with the power of Phoenix, burning the very air around it. His feet pounded the ground, making a small crater. Detherion soared into the air, only to pause in mid-air while the others distracted the giant.

With a cry of fury, Detherion plummeted to the ground, his sword impaling the monster, causing both blood and brain to cover the grass within 5 feet. The beast let out a shriek and fell down, burying its face into the gore.

"That was exhausting, it's been a while since I've used a Djinni. It may be that way for you guys too, so use them as a last resort." Detherion said as his feet hit the ground.

"That was amazing! What was that?" Hydros exclaimed, his eyes wide with awe. He had clearly never seen the unleashing of a Djinni.

"All he did was unleash his Djinni, Phoenix. Why, haven't you seen a Djinni be unleashed before?" Ledria said rudely.

"Ledria! Excuse her please, she gets rude sometimes. Have you ever seen a being called an Elemental Djinni?" Yonka said, trying to avoid further insults.

"I believe Felix said something about those, yes. Why do you ask? Are you looking for some? They should have been used in the Golden Sun's rising though, so I highly doubt you will find any here. But, the mere fact that you have them is proof enough that not all of them must have been used up." Hydros answered, his face showing confusion.

"I was asking because it would help me explain it if you did. I kinda knew you had heard of them, but have you seen one?" Yonka said, explaining herself clearly.

"No, I have not." Hydros answered briefly.

"On our world, there were six different kinds of Djinn: Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Sol, and Luna. There was one kind of Adept for each kind of Djinn. With us travel one Mars Adept, one Mercury, and two that are crosses between Sol and Luna, or Light and Darkness. Darkness comes easier to us, but Light comes easier then any other besides. We all posses one Djinni of each Element from our world. Which would you like to learn about?" Yonka said, her tone that of a teacher's.

"I have not heard of Luna or Sol Djinn before, tell me about those please. It's amazing, so old and yet there are still things to be learned." Hydros replied quickly, anxious to learn more about these two new elements.

"Luna is the element of Darkness and Shadow. It can heal allies and can cause immense damage to single and multiple enemies with little energy cost. It is the Element Carthrandour and I are most used to using.

"Sol is the element of Light and pure Healing. As you guessed, it is great at healing large groups of people, and it is good at damaging single opponents." Yonka explained, teaching Ledria and Detherion more. "I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. Perhaps you know why the ground's shaking?" she added.

"Sorry, but I really have no clue myself! I have no idea what could happen now that Alchemy has been released." Hydros said, his face showing his concern.

"I suggest you bring your weapons to bear guys!" Carthrandour said loudly, barely heard over the rumbling ground.


	5. Alex

"I have survived your little trap Wise One! I will become the ultimate Adept!" came a strong and arrogant voice from the crater.

"Oh my god! The mountain, it's rising! What the Hell could do that?" Ledria yelled, dropping her maces in panic.

"Pick up your weapons Ledria, otherwise you'll be defenseless against his attacks. Remember how I taught you how to block any Psynergetic attack! Cast all the defensive Psynergies now!" Carthrandour said, focusing his energy into various shields and attack raising spells.

As the others cast their supportive spells, Isaac, Garet, Felix, and Jenna all came running. "What's going on?" Isaac said as he stopped near Detherion, taking out his long sword, the Sol Blade.

"Isaac, look at Mount Aleph!" Garet yelled as he drew his Muramasa.

"Oh shit! Alex is back?" Jenna yelled, her staff digging into the ground, drawing forth the flame's fury.

"Prepare for battle." Felix said as he drew his Darksword.

"Ready, better be cause here he comes!" Yonka said loudly, trying to be heard over the rumbling of the ground. She and Carthrandour stood right next to each other, drawing strength from each other's presence. Carthrandour gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and drew his two scimitars.

"Fight well, make sure you all survive this encounter, okay? Intro's can wait until later!" he said, trying to inspire his allies to fight better. "Ready as many offensive Psynergies as you can, all your most powerful ones. If you have any Djinn on standby, now would be a great time to summon, if you have any set Djinn, release them as soon as our foe arrives." He added, readying his most powerful attacks, Dark Shower, Solar Flare, as well as the summon Luna.

"Ah, test subjects! Now I can see the extent of my offensive abilities!" Alex said as he walked up the hill. He began to form a ball of Mercury energy in his hand.

"ATTACK!" Carthrandour yelled, unleashing his most powerful attack, the summon, Luna. The sky turned dark as midnight, the clouds spreading to reveal the stars and Luna, glowing angrily. A beam of darkness shot down from the sky, engulfing Alex in blinding darkness. Luna then took her true form, a tall, lithe woman wearing sinister looking Field Plate Mail, carrying a large scythe. Falling down in the guise of a star, the dark energy beam dissipated, allowing Alex to see who he faced.

"Luna? I can defeat you! I am invincible, I am Immortal! Time to die bitch!" Alex called out, infuriating her greatly. Luna leaped towards him, her scythe blacker then the sky, now devoid of stars. She slashed viciously at Alex, all the Summon's remaining energy pounding painfully into Alex's face, turning around, slamming into the back of his head, then going towards the teens and raising their defense and resistances greatly. Luna disappeared and the sky resumed its dawn.

Alex lay on the ground, bleeding in many places. "I cannot die, but perhaps I can be hurt. Damned Wise One, I'll get back at him for this. I swear, with you kids as witnesses! I swear that I will get my vengeance upon the Wise One for what he's done!" Alex yelled, teleporting to relative safety.

Carthrandour collapsed due to the extreme amount of energy he used in summoning Luna down from her home within the stars, greatly increased by the presence of Sol.


	6. The Sage Lake

Carthrandour awoke in a small hovel near a green tinted lake, a massive headache his reward. His eyes also burned from the brightness of the light around him. "Will someone turn out the damn lights? God, it's making my eyes burn!" he said in a quiet, raspy voice as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"Sorry, it must have been a strange thing to make it so that light others you. What happened back there kid?" an old man said as he came around, conjuring a little water to douse the candles. _His face has got more wrinkles then one of my oldest jeans, small wonder he lives here alone_. Carthrandour thought.

"It was a complicated summoning, made far more difficult by the presence of Sol. I doubt you would understand, unless, of course, you are a scholar. And that, I doubt, seeing the look of you. Where is the girl with the black hair that was with me?" he said, his mind panning back to Yonka. Even in his dreams, he thought of her, her beautiful black hair reaching halfway down her back, her lithe yet powerful body, her strong yet gentle touch, her dark yet merciful personality.

"If you mean the woman that brought you here, then she is out hunting at the moment. Yes, even though Alchemy has been released, we still need to hunt in order to get food. Speaking of which, she made a soup for you before she left, not even a couple minutes ago. Here it is, still hot." The old man said, giving Carthrandour a rather large bowl. He tried some of it, and had to spit some of it out.

"Wow! That stuff really is hot! I should probably wait a bit. So, where am I exactly? I'm kinda new to this world so a map would be greatly appreciated." Carthrandour said after swallowing the soup remaining in his mouth. He could feel it flowing down his throat, warming his body.

"New to the world? What the hell are you talking about? And to answer your question, you are at the Sage Lake, a bit of a favored spot for the younger inhabitants of this part of Angara." The man replied, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"It's a long story, suffice it to say that I won't ever see my home again. I'd rather not speak of it without Yonka here." He said, looking at the floor.

"Who says she's not here? I'm so glad you woke up Carthrandour!" Yonka exclaimed from the entrance. "Come on, you should see this place at dusk, it's magnificent. If we want to get a good spot we might want to get going now Carthrandour." She added, smiling softly. She knew that this would be their first date in three years, and the mere thought of it threatened to overwhelm her with excitement and joy.

"Alright Yonka, let's go." Carthrandour replied shortly, taking his bowl of soup with him. "Thank you for the hospitality sir, perhaps this will even out the dept." he added, handing a small dagger set with jewels.

"Uh, thanks, but I can't take this. I help kids like you find out more about Alchemy, learn how to use Psynergy, and watch their romances develop. It's a kinda hobby. I'm gonna be repaid soon so keep the dagger. Well, get goin! You're gonna miss it!" the old man replied, his face curling into a smile as well.

Carthrandour and Yonka walked out towards the lake just as Sol makes its descent into the horizon. "That summon Carthrandour, was amazing. Last time you did it you just summoned a beam of energy down from Luna, this time, you summoned Luna herself! It was unlike anything I've ever seen. Carthrandour, I'm glad that, if it had to happen, I got to come here with you." Yonka said softly, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Thanks Yonka. You know, I've finally gotten a chance to actually look at you now. You're far more beautiful then anyone I've ever seen in my life. If there was anyone I'd like to be here with, it's you. Yonka, I Love you, I really do." Carthrandour said, smiling quietly. "You've got a vivacious spirit and a body well suited to it. I'm surprised you said that I was your first. I never told you, mainly because you never asked but, you're my first. Did you know that? Probably could have guessed huh?" he added, laughing.

"Actually, no. I though you had at least one before me. You always seemed like you knew exactly what to do and when, as well as how to do it. I guess I was wrong though. Carth…" her voice trailed off as their eyes met. Slowly closing in, their eyes closed. They snapped back into the world around them however, when the old man gave a squeal of delight.

"Oh, sorry! I overheard you two and I decided to watch. Sorry!" he said. Carthrandour and Yonka merely laughed.

"Come on, let's go somewhere were we can get a bit of privacy, huh Yonka?" Carthrandour said as his laughter subsided.

"Alright, I came to a small clearing by the lake shore while I was hunting. It's only a couple minutes walk from here. Follow me!" she replied, running gracefully into the woods at a relaxed pace.

"Hey! You were supposed to say '1, 2, 3, go!" Carthrandour said as he ran after her. The old man gave a small sigh as he watched the two run into the forest together. Little did he know that a powerful, greedy Luna Adept was sneaking in.

"Here we are Carthrandour! This is the place I was talking about. Come on, we can sit here while the sun sets." Yonka called out, stopping right at a small cliff leading into the water. She stood there, waiting for Carthrandour. "Where are you?" she added, nervousness conquering her.

"Here!" Carthrandour replied as he leaped out of a nearby tree, scaring Yonka so much that she jumped back, right over the edge.

"Carthrandour!" she yelled, falling further and further away from her Love. Carthrandour leaped over the edge, his heavier body making him fall faster then Yonka. Great black wings burst forth from his back, beating at the air below Yonka, trying to slow her descent ass much as he could. Even though he was falling faster then she was, she would still hit the water before he did.

"Gotchya!" he said as he grabbed her around the waist. His wings beat furiously as they tried to stop their descent. He summoned quite a bit of energy, and put it all into a strangely musical note. The water below began to separate, glowing blacker then the midnight sky. Then, winds began to push the warrior and his Love upwards, catching in his new wings. With another beat of his wings, he steered them towards the land and soared to it, retracting his wings just before hitting the ground.

"Carthrandour, I owe you my life! Ho-"

"No, you don't. You have saved my life before. A life for a life, my debt is repaid. Plus, you being here with me is payment enough for anything at all. A life without you, I could never imagine, let alone survive! As I saw you fall, I felt as if I fell with you, plunging into the dark depths of that lake, drowning as the creatures within dragged me under, holding me down, choking me." Carthrandour interrupted, looking deep into Yonka's eyes, deeper then he ever had before.

Yonka returned his gaze, seeing herself, just as clearly as if she was looking in a just made mirror. She knew what Carthrandour saw, because as he snapped out of his strange trance, he smiled softly, sitting down nest to Yonka with his feet dangling over the water.

Yonka sat down next to him so closely that she was practically sitting on him. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with joy and beauty, but most of all, Love. Carthrandour's eyes met hers, sparkling with Love, joy, and a little nervousness thrown in there as well. Their heads closed in on one another's once more, this time, without any unwanted interruptions. Their eyes closed slowly, their arms curling around each other, pulling them closer together gently. _So much warmth! So comfortable, I could stay like this forever!_ Yonka thought. Their lips met in a grand embrace, warmth passing through like water. For several seconds they held this pose, the air around them sparkling.

They slowly separated, their eyes remaining closed. Yonka was the first to open her eyes, looking at Carthrandour with a soft smile. She saw he was smiling softly as well, however, he was trying to etch that particular memory into the walls of his mind, ensuring that he would remember it for all eternity.

He opened his eyes, gazing out towards the sunset. _What a great ending to a strange day._ He thought as he set up camp in the small clearing behind them.

Author: Sorry it took so long, I was working on my Mechwarrior story for a while.


	7. The Living Forest

_Meanwhile, Detherion and Ledria walk through the strange forest that they were sent to by Luna, the goddess of Darkness. _

"Ledria, did you hear something?" Detherion said, his voice a tiny bit shaky.

"Now that you mention it, I hear whispers. Show yourself!" Ledria shouted, her voice echoing across the small wood. No answer came, but the whispers did stop.

"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY REALM?" a strange voice boomed through the forest.

"Whoa! Who said that? Show yourself!" Detherion said, drawing his greatsword.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE! YOUR KIND ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! LEAVE OR YOU SHALL NEVERT LEAVE THIS PLACE!" the voice replied, assaulting the couple with waves of tremendous power.

"No! We will not leave until you have revealed yourselves. Show your faces or I shall burn this place to the ground!" Detherion yelled, his temper flaring up.

"Calm down Detherion, we don't want a fight. It could be that Alex person, remember what he did to the mountain?" Ledria cautioned, her face laden with worry.

"No Ledria, there is a time to calm down and there is a time to be forceful, now, it is time for combat. I highly doubt that the person would let us out without a fight anyway. I will fight, you stand back." He replied, putting his arm out in front of her.

"So you intend to burn me down with your flames, do you Adept? I have my own abilities, ones that will extinguish your flames of passion and turn them into dirt for my family to grow in!" the voice said as the ground began to rumble.

"Remember Ledria, the release of Alchemy upon this world could have awoken terrible horrors, if I say run, you'd better run. Your little parlor tricks won't scare me spirit! My flames will easily burn this entire forest down, taking not only you, but all your family as well!" Detherion yelled as his sword erupted in flames matching those in his eyes. Ferocious and on the brink of turning on the wielder, the flames increased in intensity as Detherion's rage spiraled to new heights. Soon, the vicious inferno had engulfed his entire body, turning him into the very personification of Fire, Apollo.

Wielding a greatsword in each hand, he walked towards the source of the voice, burning the grass beneath his feet. After a few steps, he stopped, the flames dying down to embers. Smoldering grass lay in his footsteps, but nothing else was harmed. "Do you see what I can do spirit? That was barely a taste of what I can unleash! Show yourself before this whole forest bursts into uncontrollable flame!" Detherion boomed, his fury reaching a new zenith.

"Come forth, but leave your sword. We will fight using only our innate abilities. Do you accept?" the voice said, knowing that it was defeated.

"I accept spirit, but on one condition: you give me a name that I can call you by, whether it is your real name or not, I don't care. Do you accept my terms?" Ledria shouted back, running forwards, dropping her stave next to Detherion.

"Biliban is the name you will call me by. If you manage to survive, I will tell you and your friend my real name. Walk forth, alone, into the small trail before you. At the end is a clearing with a large tree in its center, there will be our battleground. Come alone, or the minions of this forest will tear you both to shreds, this I promise thee." The strange spirit boomed, opening up a trail just wide enough for the thorn bushes to miss Ledria's arms.

It only took a minute or two for Ledria to find the clearing, plants all the way there had parted to allow her passage. Halfway there, she looked back to see the plants were snapping back to their original positions, barring passage to anyone who wishes to follow. "I have come Spirit! Show yourself!" Ledria called out into the clearing, her voice full of strength and determination.

"I cannot. I am rooted too this spot. I know where you are however, so do not believe that running behind me will aid you in any way. Come to the other side of the tree in the center, and prepare yourself for the sight you will behold." The spirit said, his voice coming from the tree itself. Ledria looked at the far side of the tree, and saw the face of an old man protruding from the trunk.

"Whoa! You are a tree spirit then. Venus adept. No matter, I shall still win. Begin!" Ledria said as she readied her most powerful attacks, Fury of Gaia Falls, Glacial Spike, and the summon Poseidon's Wrath. "You go first spirit." She said, her voice trembling with power.

"Alright then, CYBELE!" the tree yelled, calling forth a giant frog with a tree sticking out of its head. It spit a seed out at Ledria, who was instantly caught up in vines with foot long thorns.

"That stung a bit, GLACIAL SPIKE!" she bellowed, a small ball of ice forming in her hand. The ball flew above her head, forming into a spike three times as long as the spirit was thick. Impaling the tree, the spike disappeared.

"Grrrrr. GRAND ODESSY!" Biliban yelled, thirty swords falling down from the sky, heading right for Ledria's heart.

"Not today! FURY OF GAIA FALLS!" she screamed as the swords were seconds from piercing her chest. From both her hands burst forth waterclimbs, forcing the swords to fall upon the tree.

"Arggh! That's it, no more mercy! VENUS FURY!" he bellowed, the very ground beginning to quake. "YOU DIE NOW LITTLE GIRL!"

"Ledria!" a familiar voice cried from the other side of the plants.

"No, not today. I have not yet tested this new ability, but I guess now's as good as ever!" Ledria said, closing her eyes. Her hands swayed in an arcane pattern, tiny lines forming in the air. "FREEZING STRIKE OF HEAVEN!" she screamed, the sky turning a dark gray. It began to rain heavily, more and more water coming down every second, the amount increasing exponentially. The raindrops became hailstones, and they became large balls of solid ice, freezing the tree little by little. Nereid, Neptune, and Boreas could all be seen in the sky, Nereid creating the water, Neptune freezing it, and Boreas charging his laser further then what it had ever done in its summon. Soon, the sky was glowing a darker blue.

"Oh my god Ledria! What is this Psynergy?" Detherion said, fearing for the life of his Love.

"What is this? My attack ceased! Why?" the tree yelled in frustration.

"Freezing Strike of Heaven uses the power of any and all Psynergies and Djinn that are in a twenty foot radius of the caster, canceling out their effects." Ledria said unconsciously, she was still trying to control the tremendous amounts of energy she continued to channel through her hands. "HAAAA!" she screamed, the energy in her hands bursting forth into the midnight blue sky. The clouds cleared, to reveal a large, bright blue dragon in golden armor, his wings those of an angel.

The dragon drew its sword, careening for the tree. "NOOOOOOO!" the tree screamed in its last moments of life, the sword slashing through it, leaving a bright blue line in the air, forever there to remind others to come of the awesome powers of Mercury.

The plants parted, and Detherion sprinted through them, even as they parted. "LEDRIA!" he screamed, seeing his Love on the ground with barely a heartbeat.

_A waterclimb is the opposite of a waterfall, the water is flowing upwards, defying gravity. _

Author: How about a cliffhanger?


	8. The Party Meets

"Is she gonna be okay? Please tell me she's gonna be okay!" Detherion said, on the verge of tears.

"I will make sure she will be okay, sound good?" the kindhearted nurse said, trying to calm Detherion down.

"Detherion?" came a small, weak voice from behind the nurse.

"Ledria! You're awake! Oh, I was so worried about you! How do you feel, are you okay?" Detherion said quickly, rushing to her side, practically throwing the nurse out of his way. She opened her mouth in protest, but seeing how much Detherion really cared for Ledria, closed it and stayed silent.

"I'm fine Detherion, but you look like you stayed up all night, get some sleep, all I need is to regain my energy, that's all. I'll be fine." Ledria promised, laying her head on Detherion's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll get some sleep then, glad to know you're okay." He replied, out like a light as soon as his head hit the cushion on the chair next to Ledria's bed.

"He really Loves you huh? Wish I had someone who worries about me like that." The nurse said quietly, trying not to wake up the sleeping Detherion.

"We are warriors so we can get in quite a bit of trouble. He has good reason to worry, but he also knows that I can take care of myself if need be. I don't worry about him to much, he can defiantly defend himself, but it's when he's living on his own, he can't cook, clean, or do any of that kind of stuff." Ledria said, her voice so small she didn't have to try to be quiet.

"Carthrandour, where are Detherion and Ledria?" Yonka said nervously.

"In the last contact I got, they said something about a 'living forest' near a place named Biliban, perhaps they're still there. I heard that Ledria fought one of those trees and used up quite a bit more energy then she normally has for combat, she will be feeling weak for a few days. Come on, let's go catch up to them." Carthrandour replied, scratching Yonka's back as they walked.

"Ledria, would you like some eggs for breakfast? I've still got some in my bag." Detherion said as he watched Ledria wake up.

"Huh? Oh, yes, that would be nice." She replied groggily. She sat up, only now noticing that her clothes were folded up on a shelf across the room. She realized that she was in something along the lines of what she wore when she broke her arm and she was still in the hospital. Pulling the blanket higher up on her, she looked around at her surroundings. "Nurse, perhaps I can change back into my own clothes now, not the armor of course?" she queried, gesturing at the pile of clothes on the nearby shelf.

"You should be able to, want some help? Sometimes, after lying in a bed for a few days, your legs start to get weaker, making it harder to stand." She said, grabbing the clothes.

"No, I think I'll be fine, thanks for the offer though." Ledria replied, taking the clothes and pulling the curtain around her bed.

"Carthrandour? Yonka? How'd you guys get here so quick?" Detherion said as he shook Carthrandour's hand.

"We're Luna Adepts remember? We move faster at night." Carthrandour said, looking around.

"Where's Ledria?" Yonka said. "We heard she fought a living tree. She okay?" she added.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. She used up too much energy and fainted, that's all. I'm making her breakfast now, I should have enough eggs for you guys too." Detherion replied, now opening eggs.

"No, that's alright. We're gonna check out the town, see if we can get some directions back to New Vale. See ya around lunch, okay. Tell Ledria we said hi." Carthrandour said, his hand clasped with Yonka's.

"Alright and no problem. See ya later then." He said, flipping omelets.

"Yonka, are you okay? I should have asked this earlier, I know. We've both lost so much, but you so much more. Are you gonna be okay?" Carthrandour said as they got out of earshot of Detherion.

"Carthrandour, all I need is you and I will be great. All I'll ever need is you. I know I've lost my family, my friends, my home, everything that I once knew. But now, it's like I'm free to make a fresh start here, and now, a fresh start, a clean slate, and to make it perfect, I still have you. Yes, Carthrandour, I will always be okay." Yonka replied, looking deep into Carthrandour's vivid blue eyes.

"Yonka…" Carthrandour said quietly. "How do you do it? I really lost nothing, I didn't like my family, I had only you, Detherion, and Ledria for friends, and pretty much everyone hated me for no reason. You however, you lost so much, and yet you're acting like everything's okay, like you don't care."

"That's because I don't. As I've said, all I need is you. Come on, maybe the mayor can point us in the right direction." Yonka said, leaning up against Carthrandour. They walked off towards the center of town, hands clasped all the way.

REVISION: I took out some stuff to make Yonka sound a bit more towards her personality.


	9. Kilika Forest prt1

Disclaimer Addition: Camelot and Nintendo own the character Tret, not me.

Author: I really messed up the last one, sorry about that. I've been a bit busy lately and school's coming up Wednesday, so it may take me a while to update my stories.

"The ground's trembling again. I take it Alex is coming?" Ledria asked, looking to Yonka for answers.

"Either that or something he sent. All of you guys have seen battle, but not me. I'll take this one. I suggest you all stand. Guard the entrance to Kilika." Yonka said as she walked forwards, drawing her large chackram.

"Everyone get behind the gate! Quickly now!" Carthrandour yelled, taking many large steps backwards.

"Oh come on Carthrandour, she can't be that strong!" Detherion said, making a large mistake. "Whoa!" he said as he jumped back, a small, black dagger shot into the ground right in front of his feet, digging a hole so deep that the bottom couldn't be seen.

"Shut up Detherion, you idiot. Oh wait, you've never seen me fight, have you? Never mind the idiot part. But please do shut up." Yonka said, smirking slightly. The ground about twenty feet in front of Yonka suddenly lurched upwards like the sudden formation of a small hill. "Interesting, it must be a Venus type. Well, time to have some fun!" she said to herself.

"She's gonna have some trouble with that. The last time one of them surfaced, it took twelve Mars Adepts to send it back into the ground. All but one died. She's going up against a fully-grown Florina Wyrm. I wish her, and all of us, great luck. We're gonna need." An old man said behind Ledria.

"Trust me, she's gonna kill it. She's an amazing warrior, I have complete confidence in her abilities." Carthrandour said, smiling. _Detherion and Ledria are gonna get quite a shock, they've seen her fight before. This should be interesting._

"Come on out you worthless coward! I'll take you on all by my lonesome!" Yonka called out when the rumbling stopped. The hill burst open, sending rocks and dirt everywhere. A large pillar-like thing erupted forth from the hole, rising far higher then anyone else there. The living pillar stopped rising, and showed its face to its assailant. A hideous worm-like face stared at Yonka, practically laughing at her.

"Your move, shitface." Yonka said boldly. With a huge roar, the Florina lunged forwards, its mouth open hungrily. Leaping to the side, Yonka sent several short swords, much like the dagger she sent at Detherion's feet, slicing through the thing's sides, merely angering it.

"Interesting, a worthy challenger! You'll make a nice meal!" the worm bellowed in its deep, raspy voice.

"Me, your meal? I don't think so! You'll find out quickly that I'm too tough for you to chew!" Yonka yelled back, her eyes turning pure black, sparkling like a cloudless midnight sky. Her fists erupted in black flames, and her hair danced behind her like a strong breeze was blowing towards her.

"We might want to make a shield around the town. She's gotten pissed off now!" Carthrandour recommended to Detherion and Ledria.

"Alright." Ledria replied.

"Sure, why not?" Detherion agreed.

"Good, quickly!" Carthrandour said. As the worm continues to lunge at the shielded Yonka, the other three begin creating a Psynergy barrier around Kilika and the forest.

"You're going down you ugly son of a bitch." Yonka said, her voice dark and dangerous. Raising her hands above her head, the sky opened up, millions of black lightning bolts racing through the Dark Wormhole, barreling through the air like cannon shells. Each one hit her chackram, causing it to emit small bursts of black lightning every so often. More and more bolts struck the weapon, and it began to turn as black as her eyes. The worm was distracted all this time, trying to evade small balls of the same lightning that struck her weapon. "And now, Florina Wyrm, you die." She said as she released the energy from her chackram, sending millions of spikes piercing into the worm's thick hide, making it scream out in agony.

"God damn! I'm not gonna piss her off anytime soon!" Detherion said loudly, making Yonka smile even wider.

"You insolent little fool! I'll crush you into a puddle of blood!" the worm yelled, getting back up.

"Oh no! She's awoken its fury! Gaia help us!" the old man said, his eyes wide with horror.

"I assure you, nothing will happen to your homes. If she does fail, then the three of us will take her place, battering at the worm until it's dead. Although I highly doubt that will happen.

"Hahaha! You, crush me? I thought I was to become your meal! I told you I was too tough for you to chew! And I don't think you're gonna be doing that either!" Yonka yelled as she summoned up even more energy.

"Where does she get it all?" Ledria asked in amazement.

"Yonka is a bit different then us three. She is a Battlemage. She is incredibly adept at close quarters combat and Psynergy. I have a little Battlemage blood in me, but I could never do something like that unless something gave me insane amounts of energy. Even then, the exertion would probably kill me. Look what happened when I summoned Luna during the day!" Carthrandour explained, sharing only what they needed to know.

"So, you're a Battlemage huh? Well then, take this!" the Florina yelled, a ball of yellow energy forming in its mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" Yonka cried out, sending a huge ball of Darkness striking into the Florina's side. Summoning more energy, she began to glow with a dark light. "You've been able to survive this long, I've gotta give you that. Most things haven't seen as many of my attacks as you have. But I'm tiring of this quickly. You've gotten boring. Bye!" she said, confusing the huge worm. Yonka then took all of the energy she had summoned and it disappeared. "Now, you will be the first thing to ever make me use this on. You should be proud of yourself." She said as she closed her eyes.

"What the Hell are you talking about, should be proud? If I am killed, I should be ashamed, not proud. And I'm not gonna let you use your most powerful Psynergy!" the Florina said, lunging forth one final time.

"FURY OF THE STARS!" Yonka screamed, her eyes bursting open so she could aim. The energy she gathered returned, and with it, much, much more. The immense amounts of energy was concentrated in her hands, forming a large, broad bladed sword, with many more behind her. She threw the swords with all of her power and dexterity, sending the blade straight through the Florina's face. She continued her ferocious barrage, sending sword after sword flying into the unfortunate worm, ten or eleven thrown every second. The worm was dead after the fifth sword, and yet it was still in the air, juggled by the force of the assault.

"Oh my god. She killed a Florina worm by herself! SHE KILLED A FLORINA WORM! Alone she has done what the Twelve could not! She is incredible!" the old man exclaimed. Detherion and Ledria just stood there, awestruck.

"I told you she was damn powerful Detherion! Yonka, that was amazing! Where did you learn how to do that?" Carthrandour said, walking out towards Yonka.

"I'm surprised it came to that. I had to use a move I just learned in order to kill my first victim. Man, that drains you quite quickly! And I'm not sure where I learned it, just sorta picked it up. Anyway, we need to see the mayor, remember?" Yonka answered. She clutched at her stomach. "Damn I'm hungry. It's been a while since we've eaten. Can we afford some food?" she added.

"I though you got it when you went to buy supplies. And how should I know, you're the one with the money still, remember?" Carthrandour said, smiling. _It's obvious that she couldn't use that without repercussions. I don't think she'll be able to use Psynergy for a bit._

"Oh yeah. Kinda forgot during the fight. That thing was pretty big. I wonder what would have happened if I had gotten hit. Not like it happened anyway. Anyway, yeah, we can get some food. We might want to get quite a bit extra so we don't run out before we get to Imil. Come on, let's go." She replied, walking towards the inn.

After an hour, the four went to see the mayor in the largest tree. (For those who haven't played the first game all the buildings in Kilika resemble trees.) They met up with the mayor shortly after entering. "Excuse me, perhaps you could tell us the way to Imil?" Ledria asked as soon as she saw the mayor.

"Yes, but it won't help you much. The tree spirits in Kilika forest have awoken again. Some of the more powerful ones have become evil and have sealed off the Biliban Cave entrance. Even that Alex guy tried to break through, and he couldn't. If you want to go to Imil, you'll have to help those spirits rest in peace. It's the forest where Ledria was found. She said she fought one who called himself Biliban, we have confirmed it to be an illusion of the spirit Tret, although a very real illusion. Vale's most accomplished scholar, Kraden, couldn't even figure out what it really was, the exception being the fact that it wasn't the real Tret. I'm not telling you until that barrier is taken down. To touch is instant death to any who do not the power of the Golden Sun, or so Kraden has said and proven. If you to go to Imil so badly, then take out those spirits." He said somberly.

"So, if we kill the spirit Tret, the barrier comes down? Sounds simple enough. Ledria, you've fought him, was he hard?" Carthrandour said, simplifying everything.

"Oh yes, and if that was just an illusion, then we might all need to work together to take the real thing down." She replied.

"Well then, we should get going. The sooner we get to Imil the better. And I'm not trying to sound like the leader so don't start snapping at me Yonka." Detherion said, turning to face her.

"Who said I was gonna? You two make me seem like an asshole when I'm really not. The only times I've ever done that were bad days, and today's definatly not a bad day. I've mastered a new attack, and I've showed you guys that just because I've lost pretty much everything, doesn't mean that I'm a miserable fighter. I just have one thing to say: I'm gonna get to fight more, even if I have to steal your kills Detherion." Yonka said, smiling. "And I agree, we should leave now. We've got the supplies, so let's go." She added.


	10. Kilika forest prt 2

Author: I won't be able to update to much, school's started and I'm gonna get tons of homework soon so I'm gonna be taking a while to update. Thanks for the input everyone, I appreciate it. I'll try to keep the language down just so you won't tell ma, kay sis?(Sounds kinda pathetic, I know, but if I let her tell my parents I won't be able to update anything at all so…) And by the way sis, that's why they have ratings at Fanfiction.

"Is it just me, or have we been here before?" Yonka asked quietly, letting only Carthrandour hear her.

"I agree, this place does look familiar. Yep, there's our footsteps, on the other side of the rivulet. I think we're going in the right way considering the heavy amount of spiritual enemies we've seen. Let's just keep following the path, that's my suggestion." Carthrandour replied, looking around.

"Well, it's gotten us this far, why not." Yonka agreed, her head hanging low from lack of sleep.

"You look tired, actually, we all look tired! Come on, let's camp here for the night. Whaddya say guys?" Carthrandour asked, standing in front of a decently sized clearing.

"Sounds good to me!" Detherion said enthusiastically.

"Good idea Carthrandour." Ledria said groggily.

"For once, a good idea has been given that isn't mine. Not to insult any of you, you're all really smart, but when it comes to the idea department, not so much. Still, I'd like to rest. Come on, let's set up camp." Yonka agreed, looking up suddenly. The four travelers set up camp in around half an hour, asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Morning came slowly, Carthrandour waking first. It couldn't have been later then 6:00AM judging by the sun. "Ah, what a nap. Huh, everyone else's still sleeping. Maybe the smell of some eggs will wake them up." He said, opening his pack to the cushiony part, pulling out the small, foam carton of eggs, as well as a frying pan. He took twigs and brush for kindling, ignited it with a small fireball, and began to make breakfast.

"Something smells good, what's cooking?" Ledria said as she walked out of the tent.

"Shh! Everyone's sleeping! And for breakfast, we have fried eggs. You've got pretty good timing, the first batch is ready. You know my rule: first come, first served." Carthrandour replied, handing her a plate of eggs and her canteen.

A couple minutes after everyone finished eating, the air above them became strangely purple, like there was some sort of pollen falling from the trees. "This doesn't look too god guys, maybe we should get back in the tent." Ledria said in a shaky voice.

"No, that won't help. Even breathing this stuff in will turn you into a tree. I heard the local bards singing about it in Biliban. Project your Psynergy around yourselves like a dome, don't let any of the dust come in contact of any kind!" Detherion said, casting the Psynergy he suggested to everyone else.

"Another good idea! What is with you guys today? Course, that last one was obvious. That's not the point however." Yonka said, way ahead of Detherion, her shield already up.

"I'm not sure what's going on but I'm gonna get some offensive Psynergies up." Carthrandour said, his shield of blackness enshrouding him. He looked around, watching as a flaming barrier surrounded Detherion and a strange, bluish sheen covered Ledria.

"How come mine's so different from you guys' shields? Did I do it wrong?" Ledria said, worried.

"Well, it's working. As long as it works, what does it matter?" Detherion said, reassuring her.

"Yeah, it is working. Alright, I'm fine." She said, her peaceful mind settling back into its normal.

"So, how long is this gonna last?" Detherion said, already getting bored.

"Dunno. I wonder if we can walk while using this Psynergy." Carthrandour said, slowly moving his foot to the edge of the dome. "I'm positive Ledria can, her shield shaped itself to her body so…"

"I can move around. You guys should be able to as well." Detherion said as he was crossing the nearby river.

"Woulda been better if you had told us this sooner you know. Oh well, let's make camp. We can combine our energies to create a lasting dome around the campsite so we can sleep safely." Carthrandour said, looking around for a good spot. "Or maybe we won't have to make the dome." He added as the sparkles stopped falling. "I say we make the dome, just in case. What do you guys think?"

"Yes, we should."


End file.
